


Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Ocean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai, sei fortunato che io pensi che ti scoprirei subito se mai mi dovessi tradire, o non prenderei così alla leggera queste tue scappatelle notturne.”“Dovresti sapere che vado solo sulla spiaggia. E che non ti tradirei mai.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai

**Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai**

**(Se ti tenessi, non ti lascerei sicuramente andare)**

“Vado a fare un giro in macchina, Yuri. Non mi aspettare sveglio, non so quando ritornerò.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi dal telefono, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sai, sei fortunato che io pensi che ti scoprirei subito se mai mi dovessi tradire, o non prenderei così alla leggera queste tue scappatelle notturne.” gli disse, facendo sorridere il più grande.

“Dovresti sapere che vado solo sulla spiaggia. E che non ti tradirei mai.” gli fece notare, poi si fermò sulla porta, incerto. “Allora, va bene se...”

“Ti prego, vai.” lo interruppe Yuri, scuotendo la testa. “Non vorrei mai trattenerti.”

Si alzò in piedi, accompagnandolo alla porta; qualcosa nella sua espressione, comunque, fece esitare Yuya.

“Yu, se quello era un tentativo discreto di indagare, te l’assicuro, davvero non lo farei mai…”

“Lo so che non mi tradisci, idiota.” gli disse il più piccolo con una smorfia. “È solo che... ogni volta che puoi vai giù a Chiba a far _cosa_ esattamente? Stai lì, fissi l’oceano e torni? Davvero, non lo comprendo.”

Yuya sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

“Non riesco davvero a spiegarlo. È... beh, ti sembrerà stupido, ma mi rilassa. Sai, probabilmente è quello che mi ha mantenuto sano di mente durante gli anni, col lavoro e tutto il resto.”

“Grazie mille.” Yuri fece una smorfia, incrociando le braccia.

Takaki sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso.

“A parte te, chiaramente.” si affrettò a rettificare. Improvvisamente il suo viso si illuminò, emozionato. “Ehi, perché non vieni con me? Così puoi vedere coi tuoi occhi di cosa parlo? O puoi assicurarti una volta per tutte che io sia matto e lasciarmi perdere. Vinci in ogni caso, te l’assicuro.”

Yuri non sembrava convinto.

“Non sono un grande amante dell’oceano. Lo sai.” gli fece notare.

“Il fatto che non sappia nuotare non significa che non possa passare una bella serata con il tuo ragazzo a distanza di sicurezza dall’acqua.” lo provocò Yuya. “Andiamo, Yu. Sarà divertente. Non so perché non mi sia mai venuto in mente di chiedertelo.”

“Perché suppongo che annullerebbe lo scopo di rilassarsi. Non sono la persona più tranquilla del mondo.”

Takaki ridacchiò, poi si abbassò per baciare le labbra di Yuri.

“Lo sei per me.” gli disse. “Allora? Che ne dici?”

Yuri lo fissò ancora per qualche istante, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Va bene. Suppongo di poter venire, per questa volta. E vedere qual è l’attrattiva.” gli disse, tornando verso la camera da letto per cambiarsi. “Oh, e assicurati di dire al tuo amante misterioso che non puoi vederlo stasera perché la vecchia palla al piede si è messa in mezzo.”

“Sono certo che ne sarà molto deluso.” Yuya seguì la corrente, prima di assumere un’aria insicura. “Yuri, sul serio, io…”

“Non ti agitare, Yuu, ti sto solo prendendo in giro.” lo rassicurò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

E a quanto sembrava, prenderlo in giro lo aveva portato a passare una serata sulla spiaggia.

Avrebbe dovuto imparare a dire ‘ci vediamo più tardi’ e farsi gli affaracci propri, in futuro.

~

“Ti rendi conto del fatto che abbiamo il mare a Tokyo, vero?”

Yuri si stava tenendo stretta la giacca addosso, più per scena che perché sentisse realmente freddo.

“Beh, però il punto è la spiaggia, no?” chiese Yuya, con voce allegra.

“Non saprei. Sei tu l’esperto.” bofonchiò Yuri, seguendolo.

Erano andati a Chiba, dato che Yuya apparentemente aveva deciso che la presenza del suo ragazzo meritasse qualcosa di meglio che il suo solito giro a Odaiba.

“Beh, in quanto esperto ti dico che fa tutta la differenza.” sorrise a Yuri, portando un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, dopo essersi assicurato del fatto che fossero soli. “Mi piace questo posto. È appartato, e giù sulla spiaggia è riparato dal vento. Quando scendiamo puoi anche smettere di fingere, sai.” ghignò, accarezzando la guancia del minore col dorso della mano, trovandola calda. “Va bene, va bene. Non sono venuto per rovinarti la festa. Sono venuto per vivere l’esperienza.” concesse Yuri, scuotendo la testa. “Vediamo cos’è che ti strappa via da me così spesso.”

Scese una piccola scalinata che portava direttamente alla spiaggia, mentre Yuya gli teneva la mano per evitare che cadesse sul cammino poco illuminato.

Non aveva davvero bisogno che Yuri si rompesse una gamba e poi stroncasse tutta la vicenda dell’essere andati a mare.

Ma, come scoprì Yuri non appena mise piede sulla sabbia, Yuya aveva ragione.

C’era qualcosa di bello in quel luogo; gli scogli erano abbastanza alti da riparare la distesa di sabbia, il sussurro del vento era appena udibile da lì, e l’aria che li raggiungeva era piacevole.

Fece qualche passo avanti da solo, lasciando la mano del più grande, finché non fu vicino all’acqua.

Continuò a fissarla per un po’, assorto.

Aveva sempre pensato che l’oceano fosse completamente privo di significato; non gli piaceva tutto il rituale dell’andare in spiaggia, non gli piaceva bagnarsi per niente, e aveva rifiutato di imparare a nuotare come si deve quand’era bambino, nonostante le pressioni dei suoi genitori.

Stranamente, comunque, sembrava meno minaccioso così. Non riusciva a vedere il fondo, e tutto quello che poteva distinguere era un’immensa distesa di nero increspata dal vento.

“Va bene.” si girò a guardare Yuya, che lo stava fissando da qualche metro più indietro. “Non è così male.” gli disse, tornando verso di lui. “E adesso?”

Yuya gli mostrò il telo nella sua mano con un sorriso, poi lo stese sulla sabbia.

“Adesso vieni qui.” si sedette e tirò Yuri con sé, in modo che sedesse fra le sue gambe, la schiena contro il suo petto. Si protese in avanti, appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla e girandosi per baciargli una guancia. “Andiamo, ammettilo. Non è rilassante?” chiese, respirando a fondo. “L’odore del sale, il suono delle onde, la brezza...”

“Continua pure, Yuya. Comincerò a essere geloso dell’oceano.” lo prese in giro Chinen, appoggiandosi contro di lui. “Beh, non è affatto male, devo concedertelo.” sospirò, sollevando il viso. “Ma non è giusto. Sei qui con me, suppongo che non sarebbe lo stesso da solo.”

Yuya ci pensò per un momento, poi scosse la testa.

“Sì, è diverso da solo.” avvolse le braccia intorno a lui, tenendolo stretto e portandogli la bocca vicino all’orecchio. “Così è meglio.” sussurrò, e Yuri sentì un brivido lungo la schiena; per il bene della propria dignità, lo incolpò alla lieve brezza intorno a loro.

“Vieni qui così spesso perché speravi che ti chiedessi di venire con te?” chiese, accoccolandosi contro di lui, trovando il calore del suo corpo particolarmente piacevole.

“Vengo qui così spesso per le ragioni che ti ho detto, Yuri. Questo è semplicemente un bonus.”

E Yuri non parve avere niente da aggiungere, quindi rimase in silenzio contro di lui, lasciando che le mani del più grande accarezzassero tutta la pelle che riuscivano a trovare; ed era la cosa più rilassante del mondo, ma comunque non riusciva ad attribuire tutto all’oceano.

“Non ti addormentare.” sentì Yuya mormorare dopo un po’, e solo allora realizzò di aver chiuso gli occhi.

“Perché no? Io posso dormire e tu ti puoi godere l’oceano da solo. Vincono tutti.” lo prese in giro.

“Non credo. Ora che l’ho sperimentato con te qui, non credo di poterne più fare a meno.”

Yuri gemette, girandosi nel suo abbraccio, mettendosi ancora più comodo contro di lui.

“Peccato allora. Non possiamo stare così alla baia e io mi rifiuto di passare un’ora e mezza in macchina per arrivare qui.”

Yuya rimase un po’ in silenzio, poi sospirò.

“Beh...” disse, incerto. “Non credo che mi serva l’oceano, dopotutto.” baciò la mascella di Yuri. “Potresti essere sufficiente a rilassarmi.”

Yuri si alzò a sedere, sorridendo.

“Basta, Yuu. Hai detto che sarebbe potuto succedere, e ti avrei dovuto dare più credito. Sei matto.”

“Sei bellissimo.”

“L’adulazione non...” ma non poté finire la frase, che Yuya gli prese il viso tra le mani, dandogli un lungo bacio sulle labbra.

“Non mi porterà da nessuna parte, eh?” mormorò il più grande contro la sua bocca, sorridendo quando sentì Chinen gemere per la mancanza di contatto.

“Esatto.” disse il più piccolo, senza fiato. “Sei matto.” ripeté, scuotendo la testa. “Ma, beh... lo sapevo già. Non puoi che migliorare.”

“E fino a dove sono arrivato oggi?” chiese Takaki, dolcemente, portando un dito sotto il mento di Yuri.

Il più piccolo sorrise e si avvicinò, baciandolo ancora.

“Abbastanza da volermi fare rimanere un altro po’.” dichiarò, e tornò in posizione iniziale.

Sapeva che Yuya voleva dire qualcosa, e fu felice quando non lo fece.

Per adesso, tutto quello che voleva era godersi il sussurro del vento, il nero dell’acqua, la consistenza della sabbia sotto i piedi.

E il suo matto personale.


End file.
